The structure of biological receptors is a prime consideration of this research since this is basic in any regulative procedure. X-rays of the solid state give valuable information on the resting state of an enzyme. This may or may not be the structure of the active site when it is united with a substrate molecule in the activated complex. Very large entropies, enthalpies and volumes of activation characterize many biological reactions. These suggest a major increase in the degree of dehydration in passing from the normal to the activated state resulting from a combining of ions in the activated complex thus profoundly decreasing the electrostriction. Documenting this in the case of inhibitors, such as the anesthetics, acting on nerve and synaptic potentials and on bioluminescent organisms, is a continuing part of our program. The wealth of material we have accumulated on the CD, MCD and NMR of some 800 nucleosides and nucleoside derivatives together with quantum mechanical calculations of conformation are falling into patterns which relate electronic structure and conformation. This area receives much attention in our continuing research. Our study of radiation injury and aging has raised various questions and has led us to a theory of mutations and of survival. The great increase in degenerative diseases with aging raises the question as to what degree the increase is due to the lack of the right biomolecules to prevent the disease starting and how much the lack of the immune reactions to cure the disease after it starts. Further consideration of data being accumulated here on radiation induced cancer in dogs and of statistical analysis of available data on human survival will help to answer this and related questions.